


So much green

by Splinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splinter/pseuds/Splinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wishes he could always wake up like this.</p><p>Fluffy ficlet inspired by <a href="http://iamthespacecadet.tumblr.com/post/138392813581/green-and-growing-things">iamthespacecadet's lovely art</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So much green

Finn wakes up slowly, lying quietly for moment with his eyes closed. Poe is warm and solid under his arm, his hand relaxed but close on Finn’s side. He wishes he could always wake up like this – or nearly, because there’s a coolness at his back. 

It had taken a while for that to become Rey’s favourite place. Not used to Resistance standards of health care, she’d worried so much about his back, sure that the lightsaber wound must still hurt. Now that she knows the grafts have healed, that it’s not even sensitive, she cuddles against him there, runs her hands over his healed skin.

Moving carefully, trying not to dislodge Poe’s head from his own shoulder, Finn looks up and round. Rey is sitting up, leaning on the windowsill above the bed, facing the plants. No surprise there: she gravitates to every scrap of green she finds, had marvelled at the small personal jungle of Poe’s quarters. In fairness, it hadn’t been so much of a jungle back then, but a girl who grew up in the sand of Jakku couldn’t be expected to see it that way. 

Without even trying, they’d somehow acquired more. Rey’s reaction to greenery had been enough to send every spare pot plant their way, with offers of more cuttings and seedlings. They’d even been given holopix of forests, though nothing had displaced the pictures of BB8 and the X-wing above the bed. 

Rey had been eager to care for each leaf and flower, with a few disasters along the way. Poe had to explain that plants can be over-fed, over-watered, given too much. Now she follows the instructions with minute care, taking little notes of what was watered when. Finn has seen her making tally marks for plant feeding times.

When she wakes in the night – which he and she both sometimes do, still not used to sleeping with other people – she’ll gravitate to the plants. She knows she’s restless when awake, prone to disturb her bedmates with fidgeting, but most of it is wonder at the green. 

When Finn wakes, he’ll lie very still. He’s used to Stormtrooper dormitories, where noise was not welcome. So he keeps quiet, soaking up the soft pleasure of feeling skin on skin, the smell and warmth and heartbeats of people he cares about, pressed to him.

Turning very slowly, trying not to disturb Poe, he watches Rey. She’s asleep, he realises, or at least dozing, propped up on her elbow. Definitely asleep: she gives a tiny snore, which he finds adorable. But she might get cold and stiff, sitting up like that.

Having this thought, Finn looks at it carefully, making sure he’s not just coming up with excuses for his own inclinations. He wants her back in bed, wants to hold them both close. He reaches out and carefully strokes his hand up her calf, her skin cool under his palm. 

She stirs, then starts, then looks at him. Her smile spreads as her eyes go from Finn to Poe, curled warmly together.

“You were asleep,” Finn murmurs. “Come back to bed.” Poe stirs on his chest, mutters and sinks back into sleep. Rey slides down the bed, wraps her arms around him – cool rather than cold, but he suppresses a wriggle. 

“I made you cold,” she says into his ear, hooking her leg over his. “I’m sorry.” Finn is going to tell her that it’s okay, but she’s kissing his neck, snuggling closer. Her hand strokes up and down his chest, working around Poe, nudging further down with every stroke. When she reaches the waistband of his night trousers, he murmurs with pleasure, can’t help himself. Poe stirs, too.

“What have I woken up to?” he asks, lazy but smiling.

“I made Finn cold. I’m warming him up.” Her hand keeps stroking, her mouth moving up his throat. 

Poe turns in his arms, kissing Finn and reaching around to bring Rey into his embrace. Finn melts into it, warm and safe, wrapped up in the clean musk of Poe’s skin, the clear scent of Rey’s, and behind it all, the smell of green.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at [lurkinghistoric](http://lurkinghistoric.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
